pokerangersfandomcom-20200214-history
Poké Rangers: SDI
Poké Rangers: SDI is the second season in the Poké Rangers Verger series created by Blue Bongo, continuing from Poké Rangers G-Force. It is based on the concepts of Power Rangers: Lightspeed Rescue ''and ''Kyuukyuu Sentai GoGoFive. '' Summary Three months after the end of G-Force, the last remaining mutant from the future finally found what he had been searching for. Breaking into the Shadow World, General Darkia set free an army of demons from their slumber. In gaining their trust, he swore an oath to Queen Misteria, the monarch of the demons. An oath to try and bring her rule back to the prominence that she previously held over the region. Yet, the rising of her army didn't go unnoticed. A secret government organisation known as SDI had secretly been building their own set of morphers, designed to combat the threat should the need arise. Bringing five teenagers together, they become an elite fighting force to try and stop this enemy. Rangers Xavier Jackson Katie Myers Luke Sunderland Danielle Tanner Nahir Moon Andrew Bristow Allies Commander Bristow Miranda Underwood Dominic West Bill Ryan Leopard Errol Dorlinda Poké Rangers In Space Poké Rangers G-Force Enemies General Darkia Ramelow Joltara Kable Princess Chumso/Jyngella Zork Queen Misteria Misdrabeings Weapons and Equipment '''SDI Morphers': Pokéball shaped morphing devices used by Xavier, Katie, Luke, Danni and Nahir to morph. Golden SDI Morpher: Golden Pokéball shaped Morpher used by Andrew. Defense Blasters: Standard ranger sidearms. Can either be used as a blaster or a sword, each with its own finishing move depending on the ranger. Defense Driver: The rangers main method of transport. A large black and yellow jeep. Assault Racers: ATV's that the rangers can also use to get around when the Defense Driver is not available. Emergency Fearow Cannon: Fearow shaped energy weapon that can be used to destroy an enemy. Later upgraded to be used by one ranger, and also contains an Ice Beam. Dragon Staff: Dragonite-headed weapon used by Andrew in combat. Can summon meteorites, earthquakes, tidal waves and fire attacks, as well as delivering a powerful finishing attack. Lugia Lancers: Lugia shaped bladed weapons used by the five original rangers to battle. When combined with the Defense Blasters, they can use the Aeroblast finishing move. Battle Strikers: Powerful weapon upgrades used by Katie and Luke. Consists of the Emperor Vortex and the Mystic Cannon. Developed by Bill. Satellite Battlizer: Summoning the power of the SDI Satellite, Xavier can transform into the Satellite Ranger. Zords SDI Zords *Volcano Tamer (Xavier/Red Ranger) *Empeor Racer (Katie/Blue Ranger) *Mystic Soarer (Luke/Green Ranger) *Flycatch Tracker (Danni/Yellow Ranger) *Happiness Rider (Nahir/Pink Ranger) These five Zords combine to form the SDI Megazord. Aura Carriers *Aura Carrier One (Xavier/Red Ranger) *Aura Carrier Two (Katie/Blue Ranger) *Aura Carrier Three (Luke/Green Ranger) *Aura Carrier Four (Danni/Yellow Ranger) *Aura Carrier Five (Nahir/Pink Ranger) These five Zords combine to form the Aura Carrier Megazord. Guardian Jet/Guardian Battlezord Xavier's personal Zord that was originally an illusion brought into reality in Chapter 18. Dragon Shuttle/Dragon Solarzord Andrew's personal Zord built by Miranda. It first appears in Chapter 22. SDI Battle Megazord The combination of SDI Megazord and Guardian Battlezord. SDI Masterzord The combination of SDI Megazord, Guardian Battlezord and Dragon Solarzord. Horizon Zords *Horizon One (Xavier/Red Ranger) *Horizon Two (Katie/Blue Ranger) *Horizon Three (Luke/Green Ranger) *Horizon Four (Danni/Yellow Ranger) *Horizon Five (Nahir/Pink Ranger) These five Zords combine to form the Horizon Megazord. Dragon Alphazord The combination of Horizon Zords and Dragon Solarzord. Episodes 1. The SDI Project 2. SDI Teamwork 3. Red With Uncertainty 4. Green Gone Rogue 5. Bristow Knows Best 6. Life Can Be A Beach 7. A Leaf In The Wind 8. The Robo Replacements 9. Pushing To The Max 10. Ghost In The Machine 11. Shouting From The Rooftops 12. Katie's Challenge 13. The Great Volcano Caper: Part One 14. The Great Volcano Caper: Part Two 15. Its A Knockout 16. Three Shades Of Pink 17. All In The Head 18. Superstar 19. Tomb Of The Unown 20. The Gold Rush 21. Blood Ties 22. The Arbok's Curse: Part One 23. The Arbok's Curse: Part Two 24. Different Outlooks 25. Thoughts Under The Surface 26. Some Invention Required 27. Burning Heart Of Fire 28. Family Affairs 29. Heat Of The Moment 30. Metallic Rangers 31. Toll Of Duty 32. Ascension 33. Going Over The Horizon 34. Clothes Maketh The Rangers 35. Out Of Sight 36. Out Of This World: Part One 37. Out Of This World: Part Two 38. War Of Attrition 39. Key To Our Lives 40. Two Sides Of The Same Coin 41. Call Of The Sands 42 King Of The Shadow World 43. Dominic's Dark Side: Part One 44. Dominic's Dark Side: Part Two 45. The Shining Of The Star 46. Gold In The Hills 47. The Skies Are Singing 48. Friends In Need: Part One 49. Friends In Need: Part Two 50. Day Of The Puppet 51. The Price Of Failure 52. No Matter The Cost 53. Case Closed: Part One 54. Case Closed: Part Two Category:Poké Rangers Series Category:Poké Rangers Verger Seasons Category:Poké Rangers: SDI